wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-159.191.197.254-20190503171739
Clearsight closed the door to the art room behind her. Making sure there weren't any teachers or students in the hall, she clicked accept---much as she wanted to ignore it. "Clear! Why weren't you answering? I've been trying to reach you for almost an hour!" "I'm at school," she hissed. "Did you forget about the time difference, or were you just confused?" "Of course I didn't forget about the time difference! I just thought you might want to answer a call from your boyfriend, or at least text me back." Clearsight rolled her eyes. "Darkstalker, we're broken up. I've told you this a million times." "Just because you're doing that exchange thing?" Darkstalker demanded. "Look, my best friend's in the program, but we're not going to stop being friends just because he's in another country for the rest of the school year." "It's different with dating---" "I just thought you might want to get back together with your boyfriend of two years after you got back, ok?" he said angrily. "Especially since we've been going steady for almost three months---" "It's not just about the exchange trip!" Clearsight snapped. "You remember the reason you're not going? Why you're not even in our school anymore?" "Oh my god, you're acting like I'm that guy from Heathers," Darkstalker groaned. "I didn't go on a mass murdering rage, ok? I was just trying to protect Whiteout!" "Beating up her boyfriend to the point where he's got two cracked ribs and three broken bones is not 'protecting' her," she growled. "Thoughtful's a great person! He's never hurt anybody in his life! And he's in the hospital because of you!" "I didn't mean to---" "I don't care if you didn't mean to," Clearsight cut in. "We're broken up. End of discussion. Don't call me again." She hung up. "That guy sounds like a total git." Clearsight almost dropped her phone in shock. She spun around to see a tall, gangly guy with brown skin, gold hair, and a pink, blue, and yellow shirt that read Pan and Proud. He smiled nervously. "I wasn't intentionally listening to your conversation, I swear," he assured her. "I was just coming back from the bathroom and happened to hear you yelling into your phone. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." "Oh, thanks," she stammered, pushing a stray lock of frizzy hair behind her ear. "You're right about Darkstalker---he is a jerk." He raised his eyebrows. "Darkstalker? Sounds like an evil wizard or something." "Well, apparently, it's supposed to mean that he's 'stalking the dark and chasing it away' or something. But yeah, it is kind of weird." She smiled slightly. "I'm Clearsight, by the way. One of the exchange students." "I'm Sunstreak," he said, holding out a hand to shake. "One of the arty students." (Time skip, Katydid POV) "Some stereotypes barely exist, and I still have problems with them. Back home, lots of people just automantically assume I watch anime," Fathom said to Cinnabar. "I barely watch regular shows! I don't even know Japanese!" "Aren't your parents fluent?" Indigo pointed out. "Ok, you try learning a language that has three different alphabets, two of which have more than 40 letters and four different variants, and one of which takes years of mastering and hours to write." Cinnabar snorted. "And I'm still mastering English." Whiteout sat forward. "Katydid, you mentioned that you had a significant other. Could you tell us what they're like?" "Well, his name is Malachite, and he's really nice and sweet," Katydid described. "He's got really good taste in books, makes pretty good lattes, and is actually quite smart for a guy." "Hey!" Fathom protested. "She's got a point there," Indigo said under her breath. Clearsight suddenly spoke up for the first time in almost ten minutes. "Do you guys know Sunstreak?" "Sunstreak? Yeah, I know him," Tau said. "He's in the Art club with me. Why?" She smiled weirdly. "No reason." --------------- Part six! Sorry to Darksight shippers who are reading this, but I just really wanted to add in the relationship between Sunstreak and Clearsight. And there may or may not be a tiny bit of drama involved... Also, as someone who took Japanese for six years, I can confirm that it's near impossible to learn. Especially when you've got attention span issues. Side note about Sunstreak's orientation: I wanted to figure out the best way to fit in his color scheme, and then I realized he basically looked like a living pansexual flag, so... pan Sunstreak was born. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, and I'll post part seven soon! ---Starry the NightWing